ironpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Facts
Every IronPower's fact(The list will be edited sometimes(The creator is Swaggamer3333 aka the one who created IronPowers and this wiki(These some on these facts will/won't be in the series, and were facts from the series progression) # In grade 8, the creator made a Five years of Ironpowers zine in art class, to celebrate and give off some facts from the 5 years of progression # Oscar didn't have a real name yet, and still most likely does not.the creator decided to name him Oscar because one of the characters had that name from the show fish hooks and didn't know what to name him, but maybe he'll get his name and the creator wanted to do an episode where he learned his real name like gumball Watterson did # Storm wind was inspired by jasper from Steven universe the first moment the creator seen Jasper, had a character idea and maybe also the name # Storm wind name is also the name of a youtuber who made hamtaro amv’s # Ironpowers wasn't all human characters, back in 2013 the characters were in the style from the show hamtaro, and in 2016 changed into humans if the creator wanted to make this show not copyrighted and original...kinda, but in 2017?-and 18, the creator may of found a way to make the characters hamsters again without them having the hamtaro style, by making the style different and original without species change in the characters # Ironpowers wasn't the first idea and creation the creator came up with. Around the beginning? of January 2013, the creator came up with a crew of characters, and in 2012 had 3 characters, and might bring them back for either a crossover, mv, anniversary vid, or a series # The creator gave labels for some of her characters, devan was the youngest member of the group, trevan was the apprentice kid/guy, Oscar the flirt/attractive or hottest guy on the team, demi the walking fire hazard # A thing that Devan and Trevan have in common is which way do you spell their names? # The ironsquad/temps was formed by the side members of the ironpowers group and series, and was like a spin off or reminder of the crystal temps and probably got the squad part from the shorty squad from Steven universe # Blaze's last name was based from the Woodstock from Charlie brown/the peanuts, and kept in her full name to resemble kindling, and the blaze would burn through the Woodstock # The most soon to be popular food of ironpowers was the half baked Doritos that the creator first had when she switched to Belleville school, and became one her rememberable snacks at that school # In real life the main character Thunderstripe would be 19 years old, because, she was 14 in 2013, and is 3 years older than the creator # Thunderstripe and aurora had something's in common since, they lost one of their parents temporarily and permanently at the age of 3 or 3 in a half, Thunderstripe lost her conjoined twin at birth, will Aurora lost her daughter after birth # The creator may think,theorise, or even make one important character aka Darlene, a human, due to not knowing what elemental to make her into yet # The creator would oftenly make the characters hands into arm nubs due to not wanting to draw the hand and etc, and some can be seen on the Ironpowers characters back then, but have changed over time but maybe still sometimes seen today # The creator is 16 years old, and starting thinking and coming up with ideas for iron powers around 10...not really and 11 years old # Thunderstripe was suppose to be voiced by the creator of Ironpowers, and maybe voiced by the creator when she gets a better sounded mic to use like a snowball mic, or might get someone to temporarily or permanently voice act Thunderstripe # The Ironpowers base was made out wood or bricks back then before it got destroyed and replaced? # Thunderstripe hair was the same color of her body, and is somewhat like it but sometimes the hair or skin tone gets lighter # Back in 2014, Christopher was suppose to turn evil, but may still turn or be secretly evil, but since 2017 and a l'll the past years has been nothing but rage